


Crux

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV Second Person, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Summary: Sometimes being the Warrior of Light means being inundated with new information. Sometimes that new information has you running mental circles with no real end in sight.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Crux

You sit at the table beside your bed in the Pendants, your head resting on your steepled hands and an open book before you with your hastily scribbled questions.

A world come and gone and sundered into thirteen parts. Pages of questions that you have written and dedicated to a before that is all but lost. ‘Was I better than myself? Worse? Why do I mourn what I can’t remember?’ You’ve idly circled those three questions enough times that the ink had begun to seep through to the other pages. A dull throb between your eyes stops your ruminating on the words you’ve written, so you push the book away from you and rest your head on the desk.

But now you have a name, Azem. They were the exiled 14th that lived much like you do now. Hythlodaeus gave you little to go on about them as a person, they were beloved, they traveled, they helped, and they guided.

“Anything more than that I cannot give you. But know that you were loved.” Hythlodaeus had said to you.

Another question comes to you and you slide the book back over to write, ‘Did they kill as much as I did?’ before pushing it away again. Azem’s crystal, your crystal, clatters to the floor and startles you.

You sigh as you bend down to pick it up.

“Feo Ul?” You call quietly in your room.

They appear before you in a shower of sparkles, glad as ever to be called upon.

“You have need of me, my precious sapling?” They ask you eagerly.

“Just a question.” You say, placing the crystal back on the desk.

Feo Ul flits over to your shoulder and sits, looking down at your desk and it’s contents.

“Worried about before?” They ask.

“There’s so much that I don’t know. About myself, about the people who lived before all of this…” You gesture at the room around you.

“There’s always more to learn Veris, but you also have more ahead of you than just remembering and uncovering the past. You’ve me, Xen, the Exarch, and your Scions.” They say, gently placing a hand on your cheek.

You frown and rub your forehead, trying to apply enough pressure to make the beginnings of a headache go away. It doesn’t work of course. Sleep is usually the answer when you’ve the time to spare.

“Thank you.” You say, as you begin to tidy your desk. “I’ll….sleep on it, I suppose.”

Feo Ul gives you a peck on the cheek then hops off of your shoulder to shoo your hands away from the desk.

“You should rest now, my sapling! Tidying can be done later!” They chastise.

You want to disagree, but your headache agrees with them and so you give them a small bow at your seat and say, “As you wish your Majesty.”

Feo Ul smiles and leaves you to rest.


End file.
